


You Deserve This Outpost

by Leia_Amidala (SDTS)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/Leia_Amidala
Summary: Stationed at a rebel outpost in practically the middle of nowhere, you are just trying to take it day by day. The last thing you are expecting to deal with is a run in with your ex-boyfriend, Cassian Andor. Surely, it will be easy to just walk away, right?





	

            Drinking while you are suffering from a headache is not your best idea but it is the only thing you feel like doing after the day you have just gone through. In fact, if you could take a bath in alcohol, at this point you would.

                You enter the bar you normally frequent after any bad days – which seem to be growing in number as of late. What was it you hate the most? The fact that you have been stationed on this planet that might as well be where dreams go to die all because you sort of lost your temper on your commanding officer? Alright, fine. You punched him. But he had copped an attitude with you that you just weren’t feeling. You had escaped Imperial occupation. Joining the Rebels had felt like a logical next step.

                But you are chafing at the orders and irritated at the punishment for stepping out of line. Part of you were debating just leaving. Can you leave a rebellion? But the truth is that you weren’t sure where you would go even if you did leave.

                So, instead, you remained here at this dead-end outpost, putting in your time until you will be called to go to someplace that didn’t feel like a prison than helping the rebellion.

                The bar is almost empty tonight. You take your usual place, order your usual drink and try to ignore your headache. You spend the next twenty minutes mulling over your life choices as you nurse your drink when the bar door opens.

                Reflexively, you glance over to see what sucker has decided to come here tonight. There is a usual band of regulars you speak to. You are secretly relieved that this person isn’t one of them. You really don’t feel like chatting tonight –

                You practically choke on your drink. Quickly, you turn away from the door and pretend to be fascinated with the nearby window. No way. Out here, really? All the way out here? Out of everyone in the entire universe, he had to come to this little shithole outpost in this little shithole bar.

                Cassian sits down two seats from you. You close your eyes and curse your luck. After your break-up over a year ago, you had only recently stopped thinking about him. Now here he was, in your bar – what terrible odds. Could this night get any worse?

                Perhaps if you just slinked off the stool and hurried out the back door, he wouldn’t tell it’s you. Yes, that’s it. You’ll just sneak out. Even though you’d love to tell him off. Wouldn’t that be something? Imagine the look on his face if you spun around and told him off for everything he had done to you –

                “No way. Is that really you?”

                Fuck, you have spent so long torn between fleeing and telling Cassian off that he has noticed you.

                “No.” You mumble, taking the last swig of your drink and sliding off the stool.

                There is slight disbelief in his voice as he goes, “Really? You’re going to try to tell me that it isn’t you?”

                You sigh and turn around, shrugging, “What, Cassian? Just pretend it isn’t me and we can both avoid…whatever this conversation will be.”

                Even though you are trying your best to be unaffected by his presence, your chest tightens at the sight of him. For the year that the two of you were together, it had felt as if you were standing in a pool of light. Both of you were too disjointed to ever work – puzzle pieces from different sets, thrown together and attempting to fit – but it didn’t change how you had felt about Cassian. Ultimately, trying to crack through Cassian’s shield he kept up around himself was too much for you and you had left.

                Cassian is clutching his drink. The only giveaway that the sight of you is affecting him is his knuckles are white from how hard he is holding it. He looks tired, long nights piloting no doubt, with stubble lining his jaw.

                “What are you doing here?” He asks you.

                “Does it matter?” You grumble, not wanting to admit why, “What about you?”

                “Had a run-in with some Imperials and had to come here to lay low for a few days.” He replies.

                The conversation stalls. Cassian takes a sip of his drink but he is looking at you over the rim of the cup. His eyes are unreadable. Why did he have to be so handsome? Even now, even after everything that had unfolded, you still felt that draw to him.

                “Yeah, well, I’m basically in time-out here.” You finally go.

                As he lowers the cup, the corners of his mouth quirk up as he fights the urge to smile, “Of course. I should have known you would have gotten in trouble without me.”

                You bristle at his remark, “I’m just fine without you.”

                He slowly looks around the bar before going, “Yes, you’re right.”

                You toss some credits on the bar to pay for your drink and then glare at him, “Nice catching up, Cassian.” You retort before spinning on your heel and heading out the back exit.

                You push open the door, stepping out into the slightly chilly air. Your head is throbbing and your heart is racing from seeing Cassian. How is it possible you can have such shitty luck? You’re just going to go back to your small apartment, curl up and try not to think about the fact you are stuck with X-Wing maintenance tomorrow…or that Cassian is here for a few more days.

                The bar is smushed next to an apartment complex, forming a small alleyway you usually cut through to get home. As you head down it, you can hear the back door open and Cassian call your name. You groan and keep walking.

                He jogs after you, catching up a few seconds later, “I didn’t mean to piss you off.”

                “You’re fantastically good at it for not trying.” You retort as you keep walking.

                “Listen. Wait, please, for a second,” Cassian reaches out and gently grabs your wrist, “Can we talk for a second?”

                The touch is electric – the first touch in a year that makes your heart skip a beat. You stop walking automatically as if he has flipped a switch off in you. There have been others since your break-up…but none of them had been able to erase the thought of Cassian.

                “What?” You yank your hand away from his and turn to face him.

                The alleyway is small and he is close to you. You can feel the heat of his body, always warmer than you, and the familiar scent of faded cologne and ship oil. It is his scent and it makes your heart ache.

                Cassian hesitates before going, “I didn’t mean to piss you off.”

                “You said this already.” You feign impatience.

                “I just – ”

                “I know what you thought. You think I’m here because somehow, it’s connected to you. As if my entire life revolves around you, even now, after I left. Well, it doesn’t and I have no interest in discussing this any longer. Don’t try to pretend to be nice now because you feel bad over how we ended.”

                His eyes darken and he scoffs, “Me feel bad? What, you think because you’re the one who left you broke my heart? It wasn’t as if you were easy to be with.”

                “Oh, please, Cassian. Don’t try that on me. You always do this. You always do this shit –”

                “You’re right – I should have just let you leave the bar. Whatever you did to end up stationed at this outpost, I’m sure you deserve it.” His voice is taunt and breaks a little at the end, making your stomach clench.

                “Fine, then go. I don’t care.” You proclaim.

                He is staring at you, not moving – your breath catches and he makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat before suddenly his lips are against yours.

                You don’t pull away.

                His lips are hot and his hands are on the side of your face. You wilt underneath him – the logical side of you is telling you this is a mistake and that nothing good will come of this – but you don’t listen. No, instead you open your mouth and feel his tongue against yours. Your heart is beating so rapidly that it feels like a bomb counting down.

                His kiss is so intense that you are pressed against the wall of the bar. Your arms wrap around his waist and pull him against you. His stubble drags across your skin as you tilt your face to meet his. The kiss is one of ex-lovers knowing this isn’t a good idea but tossing caution to the wind – teeth practically mashing together, tongues in each other’s mouths, and a swooping sensation in your stomach that only Cassian has ever brought you.

                The kiss breaks apart and for a terrible second, you are afraid he is going to pull away – that he will have come to his senses about the entire thing. But no, now his lips are trailing down your neck, causing you to shiver with each small kiss he leaves. His hands move from the side of your face down your sides as he gently bites the skin of your neck.

                Anyone you have slept with since the time you two broke up had been in an attempt to forget Cassian and none of them had wiped the memory of him away. One kiss from him is all it takes to make you realize that you have spent the last year fooling yourself over not missing him nor needing him.

                His hands are moving downward – last chance to tell him no, last chance to pull away, last chance to not to this in an alleyway in this small outpost in the middle of nowhere, but you don’t. One of his hands slips down the front of your pants and then his mouth is pressed against yours again.

                You hold onto him. Your fingers dig into the back of his shirt as the two of you kiss again, sloppy and impatient, as Cassian’s hand brushes against the front of your underwear. You move your legs apart to give him more room and then –

                You let out a small sigh of relief – it had been so long…and now Cassian’s index finger is running down the length of your underwear. The thin fabric is the only thing keeping him from touching your bare skin.

                The kiss ends and his cheek is pressing against yours, his mouth inches from your ear as he whispers, “You still like this?” His accent lilts in your ear and all you can do is nod silently as if the desire is making it impossible to speak.

                What he is referring to is fooling around or having sex where you can get caught. It has always been a weak point of yours. Cassian has been the only one to do this with you.

                He doesn’t say anything back. His finger pushes your underwear to the side. Then he runs his finger down your slit. Goosebumps break out across your skin. He doesn’t touch your clit, teasing you as he probes your lips.

                With his mouth still close to your ear, he whispers, “Ah, love, some things never change.”

                You find your voice, “It’s true. You’re still eager to please.”

                You can feel his smirk against your cheek, “I don’t think you’re in any position to tease me.”

                Before you can reply, his finger darts across your clit. The touch is brief but it is enough to have you sharply suck in air. Cassian buries his face in your neck, kissing you there, as his finger finally slips inside your wet pussy.

                You hold him tightly as a moan escapes your lips. His finger steadily pumps in you, stopping sometimes to move around in your hole before coming out and rubbing your clit. Your fingernails dig into his back as your eyes flutter closed. Cassian shifts a little so that his index finger is buried inside you and his thumb is rubbing across your clit.

                “You know,” He whispers in between kisses, “At any point, someone can come out of that bar and see us. What would they think?”

                Ugh, his dirty talk – your weak point. Well, Cassian in general is your weak spot but whenever he spoke like this, it was enough to make you cum on the spot. His finger is pumping in and out of you. You are soaking wet. His thumb is moving skillfully over your clit. Your knees feel weak as you cling to him. You are close to climaxing and he knows it.

                His stubble scratches against your skin as your lips meet again. You are whimpering and trying to move your hips to meet the pumps of his finger. His thumb rolls over your clit quickly.

                “I mean, I know what they’d say,” His voice is hoarse as he watches you get close, “But you’d probably love what they’d say. How they see us and think you’re a filthy girl for letting someone get her off in this alley –”

                It is too much. Cassian, all of him, his scent, his voice, his fingers in your pussy, is too much and you are cumming. You let out a moan and his free hand covers your mouth to try to keep you quiet. But he is grinning. You can see the glint in his eye as you cum on his fingers. Your orgasm is intense. Cassian is holding you up. You know he won’t let you go.

                As you come down from your climax, your hands are already going for his belt, tugging it out of the buckle. He doesn’t stop you. He pulls his hand out of your pants as you unzip him. He puts his finger and thumb in his mouth and licks them clean.

                Now the two of you are really pushing it. Maybe before, if you had gotten caught, you could have explained yourself. Not now. Not with Cassian’s pants around his ankles and yours already falling to the ground.

                He hoists you up, pressing you against the side of the bar and holding you in place. Your legs are wrapped around his waist. With your lips crushed in a kiss, his cock presses against you. You are soaking wet and easily accept his hard dick. Half dressed, where anyone who glances down the alleyway will see you, you let Cassian enter you to the hilt, stretching you out.

                Your hands are in his hair and your face is buried in his neck as you try to stay quiet. His cock is buried deep inside you. For a minute, he doesn’t move. The two of you remain still, linked together like this.

                “I forgot how good you taste.” He whispers in your ear.

                Then Cassian begins to move his hips. At first, his pace is slow as if the two of you aren’t fucking in an alleyway, as if you have all the time in the universe to do this. You are stuck between him and the wall – unable to move, at the mercy of Cassian’s pace.

                His breath catches as he pumps his dick inside of you. You like the way he breathes heavily while fucking you. You like how he is trying to be silent but your pussy feels so good that he cannot help it but let one whimper slip through as he starts to pick up his pace.

                You cling to him, biting your bottom lip as you hear the way your wet pussy sucks up his cock with each thrust. He begins to fuck you faster, holding you in place. When you let out a moan, he moves your face so that he can kiss you, muffling your moans against his lips.

                The sound of his skin smacking against yours – the sensation of his cock buried inside of you, the way each thrust is almost too much for you – there is no way you can cum like this too, right? Cassian has always had to touch your clit for you to cum but there is something about this angle, about the taste of his tongue in your mouth, the risk of being caught, being reunited with him that is making it hard not to cum again.

                He is fucking you rapidly now. You don’t even notice that your back is digging into the side of the bar. You are taking his cock like this, under the gaze of the nearby planet that overshadows everything in the night sky, hearing people in the distance as they head home from working at the base.

                Cassian grunts and the sound thrills you. You love the sound of his arousal. As the kiss breaks apart, you know is going to cum. You lean forward and bite his bottom lip, tugging on it gently with your teeth – something you know he loves – and it is enough to send him over the edge.

                His cock twitches inside of you and he is cumming. Seeing him cum, feeling him inside of you like this, is too much. For the second time that night, you climax. You let out a whimper and bury your face in his neck, trying to keep silent.

                He is breathing heavily. His breathing is ragged as he cums, moving his hips back and forth as he climaxes. Your pussy tightens around his thick dick as you orgasm.

                Together you climax. After a minute or two of this, both of you start to come down from your climax. Out of breath, with your limbs sore from being awkwardly positioned, Cassian slowly releases his grip on you, making sure you are steady when your feet hit the ground.

                Trying not to make an ass out of yourself, you manage to yank your pants up as Cassian does the same. The two of you glance around as if now you are concerned about being caught. You don’t know what to say. What if he’s pissed off and already regretting this?

                But when you finally get the nerve to look over at Cassian, he is smiling wickedly at you, “I am here for a few days. We should probably catch up more. What do you think?”

                And even though it could be a disaster and your brain is telling you no, how would you ever turn down away again?

                “I think that is an excellent idea.”


End file.
